Historia de un Amor
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Porque siempre hay tiempo para contar historias, incluso aquellas sencillas que hablan de amor. Slash, AragornxLegolas, Cap. 5
1. Chapter I

- .......... diálogos

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Historia de Un Amor**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: Slash, serie.

∞ **Pareja: Aragorn x Legolas.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: El Señor de Los Anillos (y el increíblemente vasto, enorme y casi infinito mundo referente a él), no me pertenece (sí me perteneciera, sería rica y no estaría haciendo esto ¿Neh? XD). Pertenece al ingenioso (más que ingenioso, diría yo) John Ronald Reuel Tolkien, y puede que a la WB también. No gano nada con esto, más que el simple placer de escribirlo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**HiStOrIa dE uN AmOr **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo I**

**E**ra totalmente increíble, como un sueño utópico y buscado hasta el último aliento, y que seguramente con la gracia de Ilúvatar es que finalmente se les había sido concedido.

Estaban en paz. Bendecidamente en paz.

La guerra y los tiempos oscuros habían terminado, la esperanza colmaba todos los pueblos de todas las razas, incluso aquellos que fueron azotados casi hasta su destrucción, y que ahora luchaban por levantarse nuevamente, con la ilusión de empezar una época mejor.

Gondor no era la excepción, menos ahora que finalmente contaba con un digno rey, y ciertamente, Aragorn Elessar Telcontar iba más allá que simplemente digno.

Pero, que tuviesen un rey, no quería decir que contasen también con una reina... ciertamente, iban a tenerla. La versión que el pueblo conocía, hablaba sobre la agraciada Arwen Undómiel, que, por causas muy penosas y mayores, no había podido desposarse con su actual rey pese a que ella lo deseaba con toda el alma, lo cual era un infortunio terriblemente penoso.

La versión que tenían los más allegados a Aragorn, era otra -y la real, además-. Resultaba ser que contra todo pronostico, Arwen había movido cielo, mar y tierra para impedir casarse con el recién ascendido rey, y deshaciéndose en disculpas y llantos, se excusó de forma sincera, diciendo que aunque ella no lo había deseado, terminó enamorándose de otro. Con el corazón desolado, Aragorn fue comprensivo y la dejó ir, porque nadie podía ni merecía ser retenido en una unión en la cual no existía el amor, ni siquiera bajo fines políticos. Elrond, sí era posible, amó aún más a su hijo adoptivo al mostrar tal nobleza.

Pero ni la nobleza ni la comprensión eran en realidad algún consuelo útil, y lo cierto era que Aragorn penaba por un amor perdido, y de vez en cuando, se dejaba caer en el común habito del alcohol, como el más humilde de los hombres.

Sin embargo, de alguna forma, había contado con la invaluable compañía de sus camaradas, que desde el principio -que fue lo más duro- estuvieron a su lado. Ahora que su corazón parecía haberse sosegado lo suficiente, es que poco a poco sus amigos comenzaron a partir, sintiendo que ya era seguro alejarse del lado del rey.

Aquel día en especial, Legolas se hallaba observando el horizonte, sentado en uno de los escasos árboles que había en el jardín. Gimli, recargado en el tronco, sostenía con él una plática desde hacía un buen rato.

- Nunca comprenderé a los elfos -dijo teatralmente el enano- ¿Cuál es la gracia de estar en un árbol?

Legolas sonrió un poco, antes de acomodarse más cómodamente en su sitio.

- Nunca comprenderé a los enanos -respondió el joven rubio, imitando incluso el tono dramático del otro- ¿Cuál es la gracia de estar en una caverna?

- Eso únicamente comprueba lo poco que sabes de las buenas cosas -asintió para si mismo- Lo que me recuerda que tengo planeado partir pronto.

- ¿Ya has decidido irte?

Por toda respuesta, Gimli asintió nuevamente, esta vez para Legolas. No hacía mucho que Frodo y el resto de los hobbits marcharon a la Comarca, lo que los dejaba a ellos dos -a parte del mismo Aragorn- como los únicos integrantes de la Comunidad del Anillo en Minas Tirith.

- Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer a mi regreso -explicó- Y tú no debes olvidar que prometiste visitar Aglarond.

- Sí tú consientes ir a Fangorn -respondió alegremente- No te preocupes por eso, mellon nin, planeó ir contigo, pero no ahora. De momento, quiero quedarme aquí un tiempo.

Gimli pareció francamente sorprendido, ya que elevó completamente su rostro, en busca de ver al elfo que se perdía entre las ramas.

- ¿Cómo? -cuestionó- Creí que volverías a tu reino.

Legolas denegó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Siempre he sentido curiosidad por la raza de los hombres y sus costumbres -confesó el príncipe- Quiero comprobar si realmente son tan diferentes de nosotros como he escuchado, hasta ahora, he encontrado tanto diferencias como semejanzas, pero necesito saber más. Sí me quedo aquí, podré serle de compañía a Aragorn y seguir aprendiendo más sobre ellos.

El enano ahora sí se sentía francamente confundido, porque realmente él no hallaba ningún chiste en aquello que planeaba su amigo de los bosques, aunque ciertamente era algo muy propio de Legolas.

- Parece una buena idea -dijo a pesar de todo, acariciándose la barba con una de sus manos- Aragorn podrá ser todo lo rey que él quiera, pero en estos momentos, me parece más un montaraz despechado que otra cosa.

Legolas habría replicado, pero la verdad, secretamente compartía un pensamiento semejante.

- Él estará bien -agregó entonces Gimli- Se repondrá cuando sea el momento, peores cosas nos han pasado, lo que a mí me preocupa es que dirá tu padre si decides permanecer mucho tiempo aquí.

No era de extrañarse que en medio de su sólida amistad, Legolas le hubiese confiado un par de cosas referentes a su propia familia, contándole, por ejemplo, de la severidad de la cual su padre solía hacer gala con frecuencia, aunque en honor a la verdad, tampoco lo consideraba como un tirano sin corazón por ello.

- Para tu sorpresa y la mía también, ha sido mi adar quien me autorizó permanecer fuera... tal vez toda esta Guerra del Anillo le ha hecho tomar esa decisión, pero hace días recibí una carta suya, donde me decía que era libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Que recorriese todos los lugares que pudiese si era mi deseo, que disfrutara cada pequeña alegría, y, que en el momento en el que me sintiera listo, regresara a Mirkwood, aunque seguía siendo libre de embarcarme a aventuras cuando quisiera disponerlo -paró un poco su explicación, arqueando una de sus rubias cejas- Pienso que sus preocupaciones acerca del Oscuro eran más grandes y pesaban mucho más de lo que pensaba, y ahora que finalmente esta pesadilla ha terminado, mi adar ha podido relajarse al fin.

- Pues me alegro mucho por ti, pero creo que los pequeños elfos necios como tú, no deberían de poder pasearse tan cómodamente por toda Arda sin supervisión, necesitan alguien que los cuide -dijo con una mezcla de burla y afecto-.

- Puedo cuidar de mí mismo de forma más que aceptable -replicó con un tono solaz- Y no creo que sea necesario que te recuerde las muchas cosas por las cuales, los elfos somos mejores que los enanos.

- En cuanto bajes de allí, mi hacha y yo estaremos más que gustosos de desmentir esas palabras, puedes tenerlo por seguro.

Legolas rió alegremente, dejando escuchar aquella melodía que constituía su risa, y a la cual Gimli terminó acostumbrándose tanto, que estaba totalmente seguro que cuando se separaran, sin duda alguna iba a extrañar.

Así, pasaron el resto de aquel tranquilo día conversando sobre planes que pensaban realizar, rememorando también algunas cuantas aventuras de su inolvidable misión, y ya que todo se encontraba en el pasado, lo que otrora fueron momentos de angustia y desolación, ahora eran remembranzas que provocaban sonrisas y algunas bromas, pues aquel que ha dicho que se debe tener esperanza en el futuro, siempre pensando en que los momentos penosos del presente serían motivo de risas, sin duda alguna contaba con la razón. Al menos ellos dos podían dar fe completa de eso.

Algunas semanas después, tal como Gimli lo había dicho, terminó marchándose también, llevando consigo el recuerdo de sus amigos, las promesas de Legolas sobre explorar juntos lugares de la Tierra Media, y su preciado mechón dorado de Galadriel. Si había que decirlo, esas simples cosas bastaban como recompensa por la riesgosa tarea que llevó acabo junto a la Comunidad del Anillo.

Y, con la partida de Gimli, el joven príncipe de Mirkwood pudo darse cuenta de algo bastante importante, ya que sin nadie que le hiciera compañía, el palacio era realmente un lugar demasiado grande y monótono. Veía a Aragorn todos los días, pero mayoritariamente, el hombre pasaba su tiempo atendiendo asuntos relacionados con su cargo, lo cual era algo bastante bueno, pues uno de los requisitos más importantes para llevar una corona era el de la responsabilidad. Sin embargo, tal como ya lo había dicho Gandalf en una ocasión, aquello seguramente sólo se trataba del "pasatiempo" que el recién nombrado rey había adoptado, para no tener que pensar en que la que iba a ser su reina, simplemente lo dejó de lado.

Legolas se veía incapaz siquiera de hacer publicas sus inquietudes, porque Aragorn no estaba para entretenerlo, y porque también, aquel era un ambiente diferente al cual se encontraba acostumbrado, sólo eso. Él no podía esperar que Gondor fuese igual a Mirkwood, y por lo tanto, debía aceptar gustosamente las condiciones en las cuales se encontraba.

Aunque tampoco pensaba quedarse todo el tiempo en ese palacio, y era por ello que apenas el sol había despuntado en el cielo, se había alistado con la intención de dar una cabalgata, con la esperanza de alejarse lo suficiente como para encontrar un poco de naturaleza. Moría de ganas por subir a lo más alto del árbol más grande que encontrase, sin importar lo que tardara en su búsqueda. Así, con su carcaj y su arco, iba más que dispuesto a por su caballo, cuando inesperadamente y en los muy desiertos pasillos del palacio, se encontró con el rostro inconfundible de Faramir.

- Oh, Legolas -exclamó el senescal al momento de poner su mirada en él- Es tan temprano, y sin embargo, ya estas despierto.

- Aiya, Faramir -dijo, haciendo una leve inclinación- Es temprano, sí, pero también tú estas de pie.

Faramir sonrió mientras salvaba la distancia que los separaba. Él y Legolas habían establecido una buena convivencia, y en ocasiones, era él quien sin saberlo, rescataba al joven elfo de las garras del ocio gracias a sus largas platicas colmadas de temas interesantes.

- Tengo que estar despierto desde la primera hora de la mañana -respondió, parándose junto a él- Siempre hay trabajo que hacer.

- Y es admirable que lo cumplas con tanta vocación.

- No -negó suavemente- Es más por gusto que vocación.

- Para mí, ambos son iguales.

- ¿Y a dónde te diriges? -cuestionó, dándole una significativa mirada al arco que llevaba el elfo en manos-.

- Oh, simplemente saldré a cabalgar un poco, lo más probable es que regrese hasta tarde.

- Ya veo... ¿Aragorn sabe que saldrás?

- No, pensaba dejarle un mensaje con el primer allegado que encontrara -una sonrisa pronunciada apareció en sus labios- Y me parece que no existe nadie más allegado a él que tú.

- Un poco más, y me convertiré en la niñera de nuestra Majestad -habló con un tono plagado de complicidad- Sino lo apreciara tanto...

Legolas siempre encontraba sumamente divertida la relación de Faramir con Aragorn, sobre todo, aquel tipo de confianza que el senescal solía tomarse cuando ojos ajenos y quisquillosos no se encontraban puestos sobre él.

- Estoy seguro de que él también te aprecia de la misma forma.

- Ni mencionarlo, hay que ver con que me ha nombrado príncipe -dijo, con una nota de orgullo en sus palabras- Claro que mi reino necesita de mucha ayuda, toda la que sea posible.

- ¿Tan mal se encuentra?

Faramir guardó silencio unos segundos, como si quisiera poner en orden algunas ideas. Finalmente, agitó la mano y negó brevemente con la cabeza.

- Decir que esta mal sería un error, pero decir que esta bien tampoco es correcto -suspiró hondamente- Todo mejoraría si lográramos que la tierra volviese a dar frutos, hasta ahora todos los esfuerzos han sido en vano, y estoy tentado a declarar que todo ha quedado estéril.

El elfo frunció el ceño con cierta gravedad, mientras que cierto brillo de determinación aparecía surcando sus ojos color azul.

- No creo que ese sea el caso -aseveró- Pero me gustaría que me dejaras dar un vistazo, tal vez hay algo que pudiera hacer.

- ¿Tú, Legolas? -Faramir sonrió gratamente sorprendido-.

- Sí, yo. Soy mejor con la naturaleza de lo que soy con el arco.

- En ese caso, me postro a tus pies, si eres mejor que con el arco, quiere decir que seguramente tienes el poder de darle vida a las plantas.

- Eso, ciertamente, es una exageración -aceptó el rubio-.

- Pues yo espero que no -dijo firmemente- Porque toda la esperanza de Ithilien esta en sus consagradas manos élficas.

El comentario logró hacer reír a Legolas y al mismo Faramir, consiguiendo que aquel fuese realmente, un buen comienzo para el día.

De esta forma, y durante los siguientes días -los cuales fueron bastante atareados-, el hijo de Thranduil encontró que mientras tuviese alguna tarea que realizar, el aburrimiento -y la extrañeza de encontrarse en un lugar al cual luchaba por acostumbrarse-, eran fácilmente puestos a un lado, lo cual significaba ciertamente un alivio.

**A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş** **A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş**

Al abandonar la calidez de las sabanas, Aragorn no pudo evitar bostezar aparatosamente, reconociendo que había pasado una noche bastante buena, y que el sueño fue completamente reparador, aliviando así muchas tensiones que se habían estado acumulando.

Se mudó de ropas en menor tiempo de lo que acostumbraba, y sintiendo que el hambre aun no le llamaba, decidió que bien podía empezar con algunos asuntos del reino, ya que no existía día alguno en el cual no llegaran nuevos pendientes. Afortunadamente, los que parecían ser lo más graves, ya habían sido resueltos o estaban en proceso de.

Así, el primer lugar al que se dirigió fue a la habitación en la cual pasaba bastantes horas, sentado tras un escritorio que siempre parecía estar repleto de papeles de todos los tamaños y texturas. Compartía ese lugar con Faramir, quien también contaba con su propio escritorio de trabajo aunque no pasaba tanto tiempo allí como el rey. Cuando llegó, no fue raro el que ya estuviese presente, pero lo que si extrañó a Aragorn fue ver una figura extra en aquel lugar.

- Legolas, mellon nin ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

El nombrado -quien se encontraba sentado frente al senescal-, no pudo evitar sonreír al momento de girar a observar al rey. Ciertamente lo había escuchado mucho antes de haberlo visto aparecer.

- Mae govannen, Aragorn -respondió el elfo- Es para mí también un gusto verte, e igualmente te deseo que lleves un estupendo día.

Aragorn rió mientras cerraba la puerta tras él. Faramir se levantó apenas haciendo una reverencia a modo de saludo, volviéndose a sentar sin soltar lo que parecía ser un manuscrito que se encontraba en sus manos.

- ¡Agraciado sea Isildur!, ya que nuestro amado Rey nos ha honrado con su irremplazable presencia a tan temprana hora -dijo Faramir, con cierto tono cantarín-.

- Yo siempre atiendo mis deberes, así que no entiendo cual es tu sorpresa.

- Oh, tus deberes sí, eso no se niega, pero jamás te apareces por aquí tan pronto ¿A que se debe?

Aragorn se acercó a su escritorio, farfullando algo in-entendible al momento en que recorrió una silla, para después dejarse caer sobre la misma.

- Hoy quise madrugar ¿Es acaso algo tan malo? -respondió-.

- Oh, no, eso no se discute, Majestad -dijo el senescal-

Aunque el tono en las palabras de Faramir, no escondía que realmente seguía impresionado, ya que ciertamente, Aragorn solía dormirse tarde atendiendo a su trabajo de rey, aunque como compensación, era el ultimo en levantarse en todo el palacio.

- Y tú, Legolas -recayó nuevamente en la presencia del elfo- Me llama la atención tu presencia en este lugar.

- No te llamaría tanto la atención si madrugaras más seguido -respondió jovialmente el aludido- Llevo ya muchos días pasándome por aquí en las mañanas.

- Legolas debe ser un enviado de los Valar y además, seguramente tiene su toque ¿Puedes creer que encontró el problema con las tierras de Ithilien? -comentó Faramir, con los ojos brillándole entusiastamente- Yo tenía puesta mi fe en él y sabía que no me defraudaría, además ¡Le gusta levantarse apenas el sol sale!, comenzaba a sentirme ya muy solo por las mañanas, y el muy astuto sabe de muchas más cosas de las que pensaba. Ha sido una ayuda muy valiosa desde que se decidió a auxiliarme un poco, y, por si fuera poco, se tomó la libertad de redactar lo que dirás en la próxima junta que tienes con el Consejo, es tan convincente que si yo no estuviese de tu lado, lo estaría luego de escucharte estas palabras.

Aragorn quedó un tanto anonadado al escuchar aquel discurso acerca de Legolas, y su valía para Faramir. Parecía como si todas las cosas que contaba el esposo de Éowyn hubiesen sucedido cuando él no estaba presente, aunque, sinceramente así parecía ser. Aunque él no habría podido sospechar nada, ya que Legolas en ninguna de sus pláticas diarias le llegó a comentar que estuviese ayudando a su mano derecha.

Pero sus cavilaciones quedaron olvidadas cuando el senescal se puso de pie para entregarle el discurso del que hablaba. Aragorn aceptó la hoja, comenzando a leer con rapidez y al mismo tiempo, escrupulosamente, cuando terminó, no podía dejar de aceptar que aquellas palabras ciertamente eran lo que necesitaba.

Desde que había sido nombrado rey, sin dudar ni un instante comenzó a reformar muchas cosas, a dictar nuevas leyes y a olvidar aquellas que no eran útiles. Naturalmente, todo eso causó conmoción en su Consejo, que no aceptaba con mucha alegría que de buenas a primeras hubiese llegado causado un revuelo tanto interno como externo. Para calmar los ánimos, Faramir dio fecha para convocar una reunión entre ellos, a modo de que pudiesen discutir el asunto y llegar a un acuerdo. El senescal estaba seguro que si Aragorn planteaba las cosas de la forma adecuada, el Consejo comprendería o al menos cedería ¡Y que fortuna era que ya tuviese el discurso correcto!

- Esto si es para sorprenderse -dijo finalmente, bajando la hoja- Legolas ¿De dónde tienes tú tanta amistad con mis consejeros? Porque ciertamente les has escrito a ellos como si los conocieras de toda la vida.

- No es eso -replicó con un tono de regocijo- Faramir me ha descrito el carácter de cada uno, y la verdad es que todos tienen mucho en común con mi padre, así que no hay mucha destreza detrás de eso.

- Pamplinas, no deberías ser tan modesto -dijo alegremente el rey- Me has ahorrado un par de dolores de cabeza.

Ambos príncipes se miraron con diversión, mientras que parecían enarcar las cejas al mismo tiempo, para después regresar su atención a los asuntos que tenían en manos antes de la intromisión de Elessar. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Faramir y Legolas estaban ya enfrascados cada uno en lo suyo, lo suficiente como para no notar siquiera que estaban bajo el atento escrutinio del relativamente joven rey.

Aragorn siempre reconocería que Faramir era un gran hombre, entregado a su deber, e incluso, que contaba con más prudencia que él mismo. Agradecía enormemente también su dedicación para con el reino, y era, sin lugar a dudas, un amigo preciado. Legolas, por otra parte, también era un valioso amigo, pero la diferencia era que le quería entrañablemente. Habían viajado juntos, peleado juntos, y también, enfrentado a la muerte juntos. Por esa misma razón, también sentía un gran aprecio por Gimli, aunque no podía ocultarse a si mismo que tenía más declinación por el elfo, quizás porque habían conseguido entenderse muy bien en los tiempos oscuros de guerra.

Y ahora, su compañero de armas élfico estaba allí, ayudando con cosas relacionadas con su reino y parecía muy gustoso de hacerlo ¿Y en cambio que hacía él? Simplemente tomar el trabajo de rey como una salida para sus congojas, lo cual sin duda alguna, tendría que resultarle patético. Pero ya no más, pues no podía pasarse la vida entera suspirando por un amor que no existía, por más que hubiese estado negándose a desprenderse de él. Por su propio bien, ya era hora de perdonar realmente y decir adiós; debía de repetirse las palabras de Sam, aquellas que rezaban que todavía tenía una larga existencia por delante y que seguramente, algún otro amor debería llegar.

Sí, para empezar, eso sonaba como un excelente lema a seguir.

Y, mientras Aragorn observaba el rostro sereno de Legolas mientras este leía, se prometió a si mismo a dejar el pasado en paz, y lo primero que haría en pos de eso, sería tomarse la molestia de pasar más tiempo con el príncipe de los bosques; no era justo que no le dedicase más tiempo a Legolas que el de sus conversaciones esporádicas. Así que invitarlo a que lo acompañase en una salida de cacería sonaba estupendo para el comienzo.

_**Continuara…**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Bueno, helo aquí, mi primer intento de fanfic sobre LOTR. A decir verdad, más que un intento, es un medio para "despejarme". Últimamente la inspiración me falta para lo que escribo de otros fandom (ni hablar de Harry Potter), así que creo que es buena idea escribir de algo completamente diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada, además, incluso estoy probando con una variación al estilo de narración que siempre utilizo. Bien, en todo caso, mejor paro mi parloteo y me despido xD no sin antes agradecerle a quien lea esto, y que encima, me tengan misericordia, no es lo primero que escribo, pero si es lo primero de LOTR, y no sé cual es la forma adecuada en la que debería llevar todo, pero bueh, veamos que sale de esto, jajaja.

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Siempre que haya un hueco en tu vida, llénalo de amor__..._" ——°¤:.


	2. Chapter II

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**HiStOrIa dE uN AmOr **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo II**

**L**a espada que portaba en su mano se alzó con firmeza, y chocó después contra otra rudamente, haciendo que el metal chasquease limpiamente. Aragorn entonces dio otra estocada, que su contrincante paró con eficacia, haciendo que el rey tuviese que retroceder un paso, mientras aspiraba todo el aire que sus pulmones eran capaces de retener.

Bajando su espada y soltando serenamente el aire, una sonrisa poco a poco se fue formando en sus labios.

- Pelear es tan relajante -dijo por fin- ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?

Parado frente a él, Legolas bajó su sable, abandonando también la posición defensiva que había adoptado.

- Quizás sea porque los orcos, los uruk-hai, los trolls y hasta uno que otro mamukil no daban mucho tiempo a la relajación -dijo alegremente- Aunque sólo es una humilde suposición.

- ¡El mamukil! -exclamó entonces Aragorn- Ya lo recuerdo… Legolas, ahora no sé si decirte que eres un guerrero formidable, o que ustedes los elfos se toman muy en serio lo de inmortales.

El elfo rió un poco, atrayendo a su mente el recuerdo que Elessar había evocado.

- Ciertamente, hicimos y pasamos por cosas muy interesantes… cuando regrese a Mirkwood, tendré varias anécdotas que contar.

El rey sintió cierta desazón al escuchar lo último de aquel comentario.

Tal como se lo había propuesto hacía poco, Aragorn había soltado un tanto los asuntos del reino que tan celosamente se empeñaba en realizar, para comenzar a dedicarse un poco más de tiempo para si mismo, y también, para compartirlo con Legolas, lo que había desembocado en ratos bastante amenos y un significativo respiro para su espíritu. Por ello, el que ahora el príncipe comentara lo que haría cuando llegara a su hogar, significaba que seguramente estaba pronto a irse, pero era algo que ya debía de esperarse. Luego de la partida de Gandalf, no pasó mucho para que los hobbits se fuesen y seguidamente, Gimli también… así que no debía de sorprenderse de que ahora Legolas únicamente esperara un par de días más, y después desapareciera hacia su propio reino.

Eso resultaba ser una lastima, ya que era justo en el momento en el cual Aragorn había notado todos los meses anteriores que fueron desperdiciadas, en cierto sentido, sin que les dedicase mucho tiempo a sus amigos.

- Así que… -dijo tentativamente- ¿Cuándo te vas?

Legolas arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta.

- Deberías de preguntarlo con un tono distinto, así da la impresión de que estas impaciente porque me marche.

Aragorn abrió bien sus ojos verdes y se apresuró a negar.

- ¿Cómo puedes imaginar eso? Sólo tengo curiosidad de saber, lo que menos deseo es que tengas que irte pronto.

- De hecho… es bueno saberlo -Legolas sonrió apenas- Yo quería… bien, quiero permanecer aquí un tiempo, no sé cuanto, pero mi estancia será larga. Deseo aprender sobre los hombres, Estel, y sé que aquí como en ninguna otra parte es que tengo esa oportunidad, por eso, he estado esperando para pedir tu permiso, no quiero que llegues a pensar que deseo vivir a tu costa.

- Mellon nin -Aragorn sonrió tranquilamente- Jamás pensaría algo semejante, de muchos otros podría, pero no de ti, Legolas. Sabes que Gondor y Arnor están para ti siempre, mi reino es el tuyo y el de nuestros camaradas.

- Hannon Ie, Aragorn -el rubio hizo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza-.

Bien, aquello quitaba una preocupación del rey, ya que si Legolas planeaba quedarse por largo tiempo, significaría que no se encontraría solo en aquel reino que aunque era suyo, aun así le parecía desconocido y ajeno.

- No -negó suavemente- No hay nada que agradecer, Legolas, te debo más que una simple estadía aquí.

- No me debes nada -aseguró él- Y prefiero que me permitas quedarme por nuestra amistad que por alguna deuda que no existe.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo -se rindió- Te quedas porque eres mi amigo ¿Mejor?

- Mucho mejor -asintió conforme- .

- Bien, todo arreglado, así que vayamos a comer, no sé tú, pero por mí, toda esta practica me ha despertado un hambre atroz.

Legolas sonrió entretenido, pensando que en ocasiones, Aragorn era bastante simple, como si olvidara por completo aquel porte y dignidad exuberantes que usualmente siempre se esperaba que mostraran los soberanos.

**A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş** **A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş**

- ... y entonces, de esta forma, el decreto puede ser cumplido sin necesidad de... Aragorn ¿De verdad me estas oyendo?

El tono de Faramir era de un completo reproche, ya que caminando al lado del rey, desde hacía un rato se había percatado de que su soberano no parecía estar haciendo caso a sus palabras.

- Sí, te estoy oyendo -dijo Aragorn, casi revirando los ojos-.

- Bien... me estas oyendo, pero no me estas escuchando. No has puesto atención a nada de lo que he dicho ¿Cierto?

- No me puedes culpar, prefiero tener que montar tres días a caballo sin descanso, que volver a estar sentado en una de esas audiencias tan interminables -refunfuñó- No puedes pedirme que tenga cabeza para oírte cuando estoy indispuesto... quiero lo mejor para Gondor, pero cada día que pasa extraño más ser montaraz, esa es la vida que mejor he vivido.

El disgusto del senescal menguó un tanto, ya que aquello era algo que venía sospechando desde hacía ya algunas semanas. Aragorn no podía ser culpado, en eso llevaba la razón. Había sido criado por elfos, llevado una vida constante de viajes sin descanso, servido incluso a Gondor en calidad de capitán, siempre viviendo de un lado para otro, siendo dueño de si mismo y teniendo libertad en cada una de las identidades que adoptó. Sin embargo, ser rey era algo bastante diferente, él debía de estar anclado a su reino, dirigiendo cada asunto de relevancia y tomando decisiones importantes. Una vida que definitivamente, no se parecía a nada de lo que antes ya había pasado.

Así, con comprensión, Faramir colocó una mano sobre uno de los hombros del rey, dándole un ligero apretón. Aragorn sin duda alguna merecía todo el apoyo del mundo, no sólo por el hecho de que fuese su rey, sino también porque era un gran hombre, con una valentía enorme y un corazón generoso.

- Te acostumbraras -dijo con suavidad- Y sabes muy bien que para cualquier cosa, cuentas con mi ayuda. Nunca dudaré en acudir a un llamado tuyo.

Aragorn sonrió en agradecimiento a sus palabras.

- Además, no debes preocuparte tanto, creo que te aqueja el mismo mal que a Legolas.

- ¿Legolas? -sus cejas se fruncieron- ¿Qué le sucede a él?

- Le hace falta salir a despejarse -respondió con un encogimiento de hombros- Me lo ha comentado un par de veces, el asunto de que sea un elfo del bosque hace que sienta ansias por salir a buscar un poco de naturaleza... es lo mismo que te sucede a ti, creo que los dos necesitan perderse un poco en lo salvaje para sentirse a gusto.

Para el moreno, aquella era una confesión inesperada, no por la forma en la cual Faramir parecía comprender bastante bien su mal callado, sino porque descubría además que Legolas había expresado una incomodidad semejante ¿Cómo es que el elfo no le había dicho a el primero?, recién comenzaba a pensar que Legolas daba la impresión de tenerle más confianza a Faramir que a él ¿Podría ser eso?, y si la respuesta resultaba ser afirmativa, entonces Aragorn no tendría más remedio que sentirse inconforme, pues no entendía porque el Eldar no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para hablarle de sus molestias.

¿Quizás Legolas creía que las cosas habían cambiado porque ahora él era rey?, bien, esa podría ser una posibilidad, aunque no podía ir más allá de una mera especulación, pues el comportamiento del Sindar para con él le demostraba que a pesar del cargo que ahora poseía, aun así lo seguía considerando un amigo, ni más valioso que él ni tampoco menos, sino que permanecía dignamente como un igual. Tal vez simplemente Legolas no quería incomodarlo o alguna cosa semejante.

Y, con ese pensamiento en mente, el monarca se permitió sonreír.

- Voy a llevarlo a Taurëdil -expresó en voz alta-.

Una ligera expresión de confusión apareció en el rostro de Faramir.

- ¿A quién? -cuestionó-.

- A Legolas -respondió Aragorn, girando para verlo- Él quiere salir ¿No es así?, puedo llevarlo a Taurëdil, es el mejor bosque más cercano que tenemos.

La mente del senescal trabajó velozmente analizando la frase escuchada. Sí Aragorn deseaba llevar a Legolas a un bosque, eso querría decir que forzosamente, debía de perderse de Minas Tirith por algunas horas, algo que era bastante lógico... ¡Aragorn quería escaparse un rato! ¡Claro!, seguramente gracias a su comentario, el rey se lo había pensado y ahora deseaba darse un instante de calma, ¿Y qué mejor lugar que un relajante bosque, estando acompañado de un viejo amigo?

Esa idea incluso agradaba a Faramir, pues reconocía que ambos, tanto su rey como el elfo, necesitaban darse un respiro. Uno, porque así lo marcaba su naturaleza, y el otro, porque ya le hacía falta un descanso.

- Me parece muy acertado -dijo, con un asentimiento y una sonrisa- Estoy seguro de que a ambos les sentara muy bien ese paseo ¿Cuándo planeas hacerlo?

- Al menos no hoy ni mañana -Aragorn torció la boca con inconformidad- Quiero ausentarme por todo un día, y no voy a poder hacerlo si dejo cosas muy importantes por atender.

- ¿Y para qué se supone que estoy yo? -reclamó con una fingida molestia-.

- No quiero abusar de tus servicios.

- Siempre lo haces y no parece importarte -expresó alegremente- Así que no me vengas ahora con eso ¿Qué te parece en dos días?, si tanto te apuran los pendientes, puedes resolver los más urgentes en esos dos días.

Durante algunos segundos el pelinegro permaneció en silencio, dando la impresión de que estaba considerando la proposición.

- Bien -aceptó finalmente- En dos días será.

- ¿Llevaras alguna escolta?

- ¿Estas de broma? ¡Claro que no! Lo que menos quiero es tener a un montón de soldados detrás de mí, no creo que a Legolas le haga mucha gracia tampoco.

- Pero eres el Rey y...

- Sí, sí, soy el Rey -pero sus palabras desestimaban completamente el cargo- Y antes de ser Rey iba por allí cortando cabezas de orcos tan fácil como arrancar flores, así que no necesito que me cuiden, de hecho, quiero que el menor numero de personas posibles se den cuenta de que saldré.

Eso podría ser difícil, porque como mínimo, debía de enterarse todo el Consejo, la Guardia Real, y alguno que otro entrometido. Además, habría que esperar a ver como los consejeros se tomaban el anuncio de que su rey saldría a dar un alegre paseo... Faramir ya se podía imaginar lo poco conformes que estarían con eso.

- Yo apoyo su idea, Majestad... pero al Consejo no le gustara tanto como a mí.

Aragorn sonrió, mientras se encogía de hombros con una despreocupación que casi pecaba de imprudente.

- Pues más le valdría a ése Consejo comenzar a tranquilizarse, puede ser que me uno de esos ataques de rebeldía míos, como los llaman, y entonces me decida a reemplazarlos a todos por gente que me agrade más.

- Ellos dirían que no puedes hacer eso.

La sonrisa de Aragorn se volvió petulante.

- Soy el Rey -fue la respuesta-.

Faramir soltó una breve carcajada, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

- Sí, eres el Rey -le reafirmó-.

**A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş** **A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş**

Avanzando por los largos pasillos del palacio, era inevitable que luego de observar las reacciones de algunos de sus afamados consejeros, Aragorn ahora no se sintiese un tanto irritado, pues las palabras de Faramir resultaron ser ciertas, y unos cuantos no estuvieron gustosos de aceptar que se ausentara sin una buena razón. Aún así, la decisión estaba tomada, y por lo tanto, en aquel momento se encontraba buscando a Legolas para darle las buenas nuevas.

Una doncella le había dado la indicación de donde se encontraba, así que hacia allá mismo se dirigía a paso firme. Antes de llegar, se percató de un peculiar aunque no desconocido sonido que provenía del salón donde se guardaban todos los instrumentos musicales del palacio, que casualmente hacia donde iba. Aquel ahogado sonido estaba compuesto de suaves y melodiosas notas, que resultaron ser tan irresistibles que el rey no dudó en abrir una puerta con discreción, dando paso de lleno a la maravillosa música que inundó completamente sus oídos, deleitándolos. Aunque de alguna manera, su vista también se llenó de una inesperada visión que resultaba ser igualmente armoniosa.

En medio de la espaciosa habitación, donde descansaban alrededor todo tipo de variados y curiosos instrumentos, la figura de Legolas destacaba indudablemente, estando de pie en medio del salón, con su silueta reflejándose en el pulido piso, y, descansando en uno de sus brazos y ligeramente apoyada en uno de sus costados, se encontraba una lira. El elfo la tocaba con una maestría incomparable, pasando sus dedos por las finas cuerdas con la misma destreza con la cual tensaría la cuerda de su arco, sin embargo, había también suavidad en los movimientos perfectos que realizaba, y cada vez que acariciaba una de ellas, la hacían vibrar preciosamente.

Mas, lo que en realidad se robaba la atención de aquel cuadro no era precisamente el magnífico sonido que desprendía la lira, sino quien la tocaba. En aquel momento, Legolas parecía completamente irreal, ya que parecía resplandecer y Aragorn casi podría jurar que una luz lo iluminaba por completo, dándole una estela etérea, cubriéndolo de una apariencia celestial que daba la impresión de ser ajena a ese mundo.

Tratando de razonar, se dio cuenta que en realidad, aquella no era la primera vez que lo veía así. Desentrañando el recuerdo en su memoria, se percató de que había lucido así el día de su coronación, donde todo Gondor celebraba el regreso de su rey. Aquel día, Legolas había parecido un elfo tan seráfico como muchos otros, como la misma Galadriel.

La suave música paró entonces, sacando al rey de su repentino ensimismamiento. Con rapidez, buscó la mirada del otro, encontrándose con las pacificas orbes color zafiro del rubio.

- Aragorn -le llamó- Que sorpresa contar con público.

El hombre entonces comenzó a caminar hacia el elfo, dándose cuenta de que entre más acortaba la distancia entre ellos, aquel fulgor etéreo que envolvía a Legolas iba disminuyendo hasta que, al llegar a su lado, se perdió completamente. ¿Quizás simplemente lo había imaginado?

-¿Y bien? -incitó el ojiazul- ¿Qué te ha parecido?

- Sublime -fue lo único que pudo contestar- Tocas maravillosamente bien, mellon nin, la lira parecía una extensión de ti mismo.

Legolas sonrió ligeramente, y procedió a encaminarse a dejar el instrumento de donde lo había tomado.

- Sin embargo -continuó el rey, incapaz de quedarse con la duda- Me pareció ver como... como si brillaras ¿O es que lo imaginé?

El príncipe soltó una risa, antes de girarse mostrando también una expresión entretenida en sus blancas facciones.

- No lo imaginaste -confirmó- Se puede decir que brillaba, como tú lo interpretas.

- ¿Cómo es eso? No recuerdo haberte conocido nunca esa cualidad, aunque pudiese ser una vez, en mi coronación.

Con calma, Legolas finalmente dejó la lira en su sitio, al lado de muchos otros instrumentos llenos de cuerdas. Después, se aproximó con parsimonia hasta el pelinegro, dispuesto a aclarar cualquier cosa.

- Soy un elfo -dijo lo obvio- Los elfos tenemos una luz interna.

- Eso lo sé, pero no ha todos se las he visto.

- ¿Qué te habrá enseñado Lord Elrond? -negó suavemente con la cabeza- Tengo ascendencia de los Eldar, bien lo sabes. Pero también soy un guerrero, y en lo que respecta a Mirkwood, los guerreros debemos aprender a vivir guardando nuestra luz a los ojos de otros.

- ¿Por qué harían tal cosa?

- No podemos en batalla dar la más pequeña posibilidad al enemigo. En la espesura de la noche, cualquier pequeño fulgor podría costarnos la vida, al menos, en Mirkwood nos regimos bajo esas costumbres.

- Conozco mucho sobre elfos, pero me parece que acerca de los tuyos, muy poco.

Legolas sonrió con comprensión.

- ¿Y no es acaso difícil vivir de esa forma?

- Quizás al principio -respondió- Pero terminamos acostumbrándonos, tanto, que algunos pueden olvidar como liberar su luz.

- Lo cual no es tu caso, dime ¿A qué se debe entonces que hoy yo pudiese observar tal espectáculo otra vez de tu parte?

- Nada en especial. La primera vez, ibas a ser coronado rey y yo debía de representar a mi gente de la forma más honrosa posible, y hoy, me ha apetecido tocar. Amo la música, y me gusta dejar que mi luz dance con ella libremente

Un ligero silencio cayó entre ambos, expandiéndose durante algunos segundos casi de la misma forma que las notas que Legolas había tocado.

- Aun así, este pequeño descubrimiento no deja de asombrarme -expresó Aragorn- Sé que eres un elfo, pero creo que esta es la primera vez que estoy consciente de que te estoy viendo como uno.

- ¿Debo agradecerte el comentario o sentirme insultado por ello? -preguntó, aunque sus palabras eran un mero juego-.

- Desde luego que no, no lo dije con ánimo de ofender.

Legolas enarcó una ceja, y no tuvo más que asentir con la cabeza sin encontrar cosa alguna para replicar.

- ¿Y cómo llegaste a este lugar? ¿Me buscabas?

Las preguntas del príncipe atrajeron rápidamente a la mente de Aragorn al asunto inicial, que había quedado bastante relegado luego de que sus oídos fuesen deleitados con un poco de aquella música afinada, y de su embebecimiento ante la revelación inesperada que Legolas le había hecho sobre su propia persona.

- Te buscaba -confirmó- Y te traigo noticias que sin duda alguna, puedo apostar que serán de tu agrado.

- Es bueno escuchar aso, así que, mellon nin ¿Cuáles son esas noticias que auguran bien?

De muy buena gana -aunque sin revelar con exactitud el por qué de tal decisión-, Aragorn le habló entonces del pequeño paseo que deseaba hacer dentro de dos días, y de su deseo de que le acompañase a visitar el Bosque de Taurëdil, el cual le aseguró que poseía una hermosura que seguramente Legolas sabría apreciar.

Con verdadero encanto el elfo aceptó casi al instante, con una alegría mal disimulada que iluminaba su mirada color celeste a plenitud. Ver tal entusiasmo contagió de aun más a Elessar, quien pronto deseo con igual impaciencia -aunque sin saberlo- como su compañero, que el día fechado llegara pronto.

Y era asombroso ver como algo tan sencillo se había convertido de pronto, en todo un evento que mereciera la impaciencia de una importante celebración.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

¡Mi segundo capítulo! Que emoción XD primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a quienes se han tomado la molestia de comentar, es para mí un halago que lo hagan. Ciertamente, no suelo responder los comentarios por ¿Políticas de mi empresa? 9.9, pero siempre los leo con detenimiento y si hay sugerencias, siempre procuro tomarlas en cuenta. Las dudas "existenciales" (xD) cuando las hay, suelo responderlas al final de mis capítulos, así que no duden que le doy importancia a cada pequeña palabra.

Por otro parte, acerca del capítulo, es obvio que Taurëdil no existe, me lo saqué de debajo de la manga, incluso para el nombre, tuve que usar un lindo generador de nombres a lo Tolkien, porque yo en esos idiomas soy malísima (no puedo ni con el español, ejem...); sobre Legolas y el asunto de su "luz", supongo que son parte de mis delirios tuerce-canon, así que pueden ignorarme con eso, jaja. En fin, ya no tengo nada más que decir, salvo que sus opiniones y sugerencias siempre son bien recibidos ¡Hasta pronto! Y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Siempre que haya un hueco en tu vida, llénalo de amor__..._" ——°¤:.


	3. Chapter III

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**HiStOrIa dE uN AmOr **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo III**

**E**n plena alba, muy pocos se encontraban despiertos en Minas Tirith, sin embargo a pesar de que el sol no hubiese salido aun, dos caballos ya cruzaban rápidamente los desérticos campos Pelennor a todo galope, siendo guiados a la perfección por sus jinetes.

Aragorn montaba luego de mucho tiempo a Roheryn. Aunque el caballo fuese un regalo de Arwen, aun así no se había visto con el valor de renunciar a él. Era un animal fuerte, que lo había conducido por peligrosos senderos y mortales batallas. Así como no podía deshacerse del corcel, tampoco podía dejar aquel colgante que desde hacia mucho lo acompañaba, y que igualmente, provenía del amor que alguna vez Arwen le había profesado.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquier triste recuerdo pudiese adueñarse de él, Legolas había propuesto una carrera -aunque no conociera el camino en realidad-, a la cual sin duda alguna, Aragorn aceptó, reemplazando así cualquier cosa con la sana alegría de aquel tipo de juegos que ya le parecía que había olvidado.

Naturalmente, el rey terminó ganando por un buen tramo y se detuvo tan pronto como llegó al comienzo del bosque, apresurándose a desmontar, mientras una sonrisa orgullosa se instalaba en sus labios mientras esperaba a que el elfo llegara.

- ¡Esto es estupendo! -gritó el rubio apenas lo alcanzó, jalando suavemente las riendas para que el caballo comenzara a detenerse- Primero pierdo ante Gimli y después, ante ti.

Aragorn rió alegremente, mientras que Legolas desmontaba también.

- Ya me lo imagino, después perderé contra Mithrandir o alguno de los medianos.

- No es para tanto, Legolas -una sonrisa persistía en sus labios- .

- De seguir así, creo que no tendré historias tan dignas para contarle a mis hermanos.

- ¿Hermanos? -pareció extrañado- No recuerdo que los tuvieras.

En respuesta un brilló alborozado inundó los ojos azules del príncipe.

- No los tenía, pero en la última carta de mi padre se me aviso que ya contaba con ellos ¡Son gemelos! ¿Puedes creerlo, Aragorn? ¡Tengo hermanos!, mientras marchábamos en nuestra sombría encomienda, ellos ya venían a Ëa.

Era notorio que aquello definitivamente alegraba al elfo de tal forma que era imposible de esconder.

- Quiero pensar que nuestro tiempo aquí todavía no llega a su fin, y que aun no es hora de que todos partamos al lado de los Valar.

- Por supuesto que no -respondió rápidamente- Lo que sucede con ustedes los elfos, es que son demasiado dramáticos... su tiempo aquí es tan largo como lo deseen, puede seguir siendo eternamente, eso si no les apurase la idea de que deben de partir a las Tierras Imperecederas... tómenselo con tranquilidad, esas tierras no van a ir a ninguna parte.

Sin poderlo evitar, Legolas comenzó a reír con fuerza, inundándolo todo con ese sencillo sonido que a su vez, era toda una melodía dentro de si misma.

- Así que... -dijo tentativamente- ¿Este es el famoso Bosque de Taurëdil?

Girando sobre sus talones, Aragorn volteó hacia el inicio del boscaje.

- Efectivamente, este es.

Y con esas palabras, comenzaron a librar a los caballos de las cosas que habían traído consigo, para después, quitarles también las riendas y dejar que vagaran por libertad dentro del perímetro, con la seguridad de que acudirían a ellos de vuelta en cuanto los llamasen.

Se adentraron entonces en la espesura del bosque, y para la hora que ya era, el sol de la mañana brillaba completamente, filtrándose entre el follaje de los arboles y alumbrando todo cuanto pudiese.

Con completa pericia, Aragorn lo guió entre caminos inexistentes, mostrándole aquellas pequeñas cosas que a ojos de cualquier otro -hombre, enano o hobbit- serían insignificantes, pero para Aragorn, que conocía de elfos, sabía de antemano que a Legolas agradarían, y sin lugar a dudas, no se equivocó. El -relativamente- joven elfo estaba completamente maravillado ante la hermosura tranquila y común que presentaba el bosque, mostrándose entusiasmado ante cada cosa nueva que el Edain le presentaba, desde una simple flor que no conocía, hasta montes que se elevaban de la nada.

Su exploración fue detenida cuando los dos concordaron en que podrían parar para comer. Sentado en una roca, sin ningún tipo de utensilio y nada de las normas que la corte exigía, Aragorn podría jurar que la comida nunca le había sabido mejor, y por la forma tan calmada pero gustosa en la cual Legolas comía, era muy seguro que los dos pensaran lo mismo. Al terminar y con las cosas sobrantes ya guardadas, Legolas comenzó a registrar los alrededores bajo la mirada del hombre, hasta que finalmente, una de sus manos blancas se posó en un gran árbol frondoso, al cual acarició un poco antes de que afianzara ambas manos y seguidamente, subiese con una facilidad y una agilidad únicamente logrables para los de su raza. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, el rey se aproximó al árbol que había escalado el Sindar, y tomó asiento junto a él, recargando la espalda sobre el tronco.

El silencio entonces se hizo presente entre ambos. Arriba, en las ramas, Legolas permanecía casi acostado en una de ellas, con los ojos cerrados mientras sus oídos captaban cada sonido posible del bosque, y sus pulmones se llenaban del fresco aire. Todo a su alrededor rezumaba de vida, agasajando cada uno de sus sentidos. Aragorn por su parte, también disfrutaba de toda aquella naturaleza a su alrededor, incluso estaba satisfecho de haberse envestido nuevamente en las fachas de todo un montaraz, olvidándose de la corona y de aquellos trajes que su linaje le exigía usar.

Fue él quien finalmente rompió el silencio, al suponer que Legolas seguramente debía de sentirse como en su casa.

- No has sido sincero conmigo, mellon nin -dijo con la suficiente fuerza como para ser perfectamente escuchado- Sí tenías tantos deseos de abandonar Minas Tirith para despejarte un poco entre arboles, debiste hacérmelo saber.

Legolas apenas se sobresaltó ante lo expuesto, pero no pudo evitar que una mueca semejante a la vergüenza adornara sus perfectas y bellas facciones.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? -preguntó al fin-.

- Faramir es una inagotable fuente de plática, incluso conversa de cosas que no se le preguntan.

Ah, el buen senescal ¿Quién más sino él?

- Casi es una ofensa, Legolas ¿Le dices a Faramir tus inquietudes, pero no al amigo que ha sangrado contigo en batalla?

- Oh, Aragorn -el tono estaba repleto de burla- Dices que los elfos somos los dramáticos ¿Seguro que no eres sólo tú?

- Supongo que eso es lo que gano por preocuparme de ti.

- Lo siento -dijo sinceramente, recobrando el tono sereno de su voz- Le dije a Faramir no porque desconfiara de ti, sino porque no deseo molestarte, ya mucho haces por mí con dejarme quedar en tu reino.

- No seas ingenuo -reprochó afectuosamente- Muy pocas veces me has molestado, Legolas, y el que me hagas saber tus incomodidades no es motivo de una de ellas.

- Esta bien -dijo al fin- Voy a decirte cada cosa que no me guste, pero luego no comiences a quejarte, que me has dado el paso libre.

- No podría esperar otra cosa de ti, así que ya no dudes en contarme tus inconformidades.

- Bien, porque para empezar, Aragorn... ¿Cómo decírtelo?... ¡Minas Tirith me parece horrible!

Los ojos verdes del rey se abrieron muy bien al escuchar tal aseveración.

- Es hermosa, sí -continuó- Pero su belleza es tan fría y austera que por eso la juzgo de horrible. Prometí traer arboles y pájaros del Bosque Negro, pero también estoy pensando que no le caería nada mal cuanto arbusto me encuentre, césped y todas las plantas pueda traer conmigo, hasta me pregunto si algunos otros animales podrían arreglárselas para vivir allí.

Aragorn se encontraba francamente divertido, comprendiendo rápidamente el punto de vista del príncipe, porque para Legolas, tanta roca no podía ser juzgada de otra forma que no fuese poco apreciada. No iba a negar que a él siempre le había parecido que le hacía falta un poco más de vida vegetal, porque después de todo, también había crecido en un bello ambiente élfico, cosa que Minas Tirith no tenía por más que se le buscara.

- Mientras no me cueste nada, puedes traer todas las baratijas del bosque que gustes -determinó Strider-.

Durante unos segundos el silencio prevaleció, hasta que claramente el hombre sintió como algo golpeaba en su cabeza con certeza. Se encogió sobre si mismo casi al mismo tiempo que soltaba una queja, y después, buscó con la mirada el objeto con el cual había sido atacado.

No estaba muy lejos de él, y se trataba nada más y nada menos que de una bellota.

- Muy gracioso, Legolas.

Y en realidad, el elfo sí debía de encontrarle gracia, porque rió desde lo alto, entretenido por su travesura. Haciéndole honor a la verdad, Aragorn estaba seguro de que esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que Legolas parecía de tan radiante humor e igualmente, alegre.

Esa idea únicamente se reforzó conforme el día pasaba, y ambos deambulaban recorriendo todo con detenimiento, como si Taurëdil fuese una de las maravillas de la Tierra Media, y no un simple bosque cualquiera, sin embargo, tal encanto de parte de los dos únicamente sacaba a relucir lo mucho que en realidad habían necesitado de tan sencillo respiro, pues cada uno se había agobiado a su propia forma.

Al final, sin haberlo planeado en realidad, terminaron acordando hacer paseos similares a ese en un futuro, ya que sin duda alguna, los dos se daban cuenta de que les harían falta.

**A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş** **A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş**

Desplazándose con confianza por caminos que ya conocía, Éowyn avanzaba buscando a su esposo.

Desde que finalmente decidiera casarse con Faramir, y consiguientemente, venir a vivir a Gondor, Éowyn había puesto todo su empeño en ayudar tanto como le fuese posible. Ella no era mujer que pudiese quedarse conforme portando únicamente el titulo de esposa, aunque lo fuese de un príncipe -lo mismo le daría si fuese de un rey-. Ante todo, se consideraba a si misma una guerrera y su orgullo la impulsaba a desear formar parte de todo aquello de lo cual su marido formara parte. Por fortuna, nada de esto eran pretensiones absurdas suyas, pues había demostrado su valía para con Gondor, el cual había adoptado como un segundo hogar, al que también le juraba lealtad.

El reinado de Elessar Telcontar seguramente era uno de los más afortunados, no por haber sido comenzado con la caída de Sauron, sino porque el Rey contaba con fieles amigos y súbditos que estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por ayudarlo, sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la princesa de Ithilien al darse cuenta de que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, aun no daba con el paradero de su esposo. Sin embargo, justo a doblar en un pasillo, se encontró con alguien más.

- Majestad -dijo ella, haciendo una reverencia-.

Aragorn paró su andar, observando con un poco de extrañeza a la mujer, antes de reconocerla.

- Éowyn, te he dicho hasta en cansancio que me llames Aragorn.

- Lo sé, pero llamarte por tu cargo de vez en cuando no hace daño a nadie -respondió ella-.

- ¿De vez en cuando? ¡Me dicen así todo el día, todos los días!

La rubia rió con suavidad, entendiendo que el soberano estaba cansado de escuchar lo mismo siempre, tal y como en una ocasión Faramir le había llegado a comentar.

- Oh -exclamó entonces ella repentinamente- ¿Has visto a Faramir? Lo he estado buscando desde hace ya un rato.

- Es curioso que lo digas, porque también yo lo estoy buscando y no logro encontrarlo ¿A dónde se ha metido ese marido tuyo?

- Sí lo supiera... -dejó la frase al aire- Bien, al menos podemos tratar de encontrarlo juntos.

- Iba hacia la biblioteca, estoy bastante seguro de que allá puede estar. Su amor por el conocimiento en ocasiones le hace olvidarse del mundo entero.

- En eso te doy toda la razón, y la biblioteca debió de ser el primer lugar donde fuese a buscarlo. Bien, vamos entonces.

Los dos emprendieron marcha, sin llevar en realidad un paso apresurado, pues después de todo, el asunto que cada uno debía de tratar con el senescal no era de vida o muerte, ni nada que los urgiera demasiado.

- Y dime, Éowyn -comenzó el hombre- Hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?

- Estupendamente -respondió ella- Ithilien esta prosperando mucho mejor lo que habíamos supuesto al principio, ahora, además de ser un lugar hermoso, también será justamente habitado y cuidado.

- Me alegro mucho por eso -y sus palabras estaban llenas de sinceridad- Por cierto, Faramir me ha comentado que planeas hacer un viaje a Rohan.

- Sí -respondió, con una brillante sonrisa- Mi hermano ha estado preparado toda una cuadrilla de excelentes caballos para regalarlos a Gondor, así que cuando vuelva, seguramente llenaré todos los establos de la ciudad.

- Primero Legolas quiere darme arboles, y ahora tú, caballos... estoy ansioso de saber que planean traer después los hobbits o Gimli.

- Piedras.

Aragorn frunció el ceño.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Piedras -repitió Éowyn- Maese Gimli va a traer piedras ¡Y muy grandes! -y para expresarse mejor, extendió sus delgados brazos todo lo que pudo abarcar- ¡Así de grandes!

El rey rió sin disimulo, secundado por la encantadora risa de la princesa. De la misma forma en la cual Faramir se tomaba concesiones para con su comportamiento con el rey, Éowyn también se daba sus propios permisos para con su comportamiento, que no muchos en la corte parecían aprobar, pues no estaban acostumbrados a que una mujer fuese tan enérgica y le diese tanta libertad a sus acciones.

- Siempre que sean un regalo hecho con el corazón, jamás se podrán rechazar -y colocó con suavidad su mano sobre el hombro de la damisela- Cuando planees partir a Rohan, dímelo, yo también quiero mandarle algo a Éomer, quiero pagar de alguna forma su generosidad.

- No es necesario, Aragorn, él lo hace como un gesto desinteresado y yo lo apoyo.

- Un gesto que no olvidare -aseguró- Y no dudes que buscaré formas de corresponderlo.

Los dos pararon su caminata, sonriéndose con sinceridad, sin embargo, el grato momento fue roto cuando un grito llamando al rey los sobresaltó.

- ¡Majestad! -se repitió el llamado-.

Aragorn giró, para encontrarse con la figura de Imrahil. El Príncipe de Dol Amroth venía presurosamente hacia su encuentro.

- Majestad -dijo nuevamente, haciendo una reverencia ante el rey- Lo he estado buscando, tengo malas noticias.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -su rostro se llenó de seriedad-.

- ¿Recuerda el mithril que estábamos esperando? Se suponía que hoy arribarían con él, sin embargo me han llegado noticias de un enviado de la caravana que lo traía. Han sido atacados y muchos han terminado heridos.

Respingando, Éowyn dio un sonido de sorpresa.

- ¿Alguno ha muerto? -se apresuró a preguntar Aragorn-.

- No.

- ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? Se suponía que todos pensaran que eran simples telas las que venían, no mithril -dijo el exmontaraz-.

- Puede ser que los ladrones únicamente hubiesen atacado sin saber la carga.

- ¿Qué se ha hecho? ¿Se ha mandado ya hombres a auxiliarlos? ¿Alguna tropa para ir detrás de esos malnacidos?

- No... -comenzó, pero apenas dijo esa palabra, fue cortado abruptamente-.

- ¡¿No?! -soltó Aragorn con indignación- ¿Y qué están esperando?

- Verá, Majestad, como el cargamento ya se había retrasado, Faramir partió a saber el motivo.

- ¿Faramir? -interrumpió con angustia la princesa-.

- Sí -respondió Imrahil- De hecho, el enviado que ha llegado lo hizo bajo órdenes de Faramir. Cuando él llegó, el ataque ya había ocurrido, así se él quedó a tratar de ayudar a los caídos. Hemos mandado gente a traerlos porque esas han sido las indicaciones de Faramir, pero, en cuanto a enviar soldados a darles caza a los ladrones, aun no salen.

- ¿Y qué están esperando? -repitió, con enojo-.

- Ya se esta preparando un grupo de hombres con ese fin, a Faramir le urgía más que mandásemos por los heridos.

Elessar suspiró tratando de serenarse, porque en ese sentido, se comprendía perfectamente que la vida de sus hombres valía más que el mithril, así fuese el metal más apreciado de la Tierra Media. Lo que no podía soportar era que aquellos barbajanes saliesen impunes, sin su merecido castigo.

- Además -continuó su consejero- Su señoría, el Príncipe Legolas, es quien ha ido a darles caza.

- ¿Cómo? -la sorpresa se adueñó de las facciones del rey-.

- El Príncipe Legolas salió con Faramir. Por lo que me ha dicho el enviado, apenas ellos dos revisaron a todos los heridos, Legolas se hizo de todas las flechas que encontró, además de tomar prestada una espada y salir a caballo detrás de los ladrones.

- ¿Él solo? -cuestionó Éowyn, ante el mutismo de Aragorn-.

- Él solo -repitió-.

- Eso demuestra mucha intrepidez -comentó la rubia- Espero sinceramente que tenga éxito.

- Ya le dije yo que no debía tomarse la idea de ser inmortal muy en serio -rezongó Aragorn, y se dio media vuelta- Imrahil, has que traigan a mi presencia a ese mensajero, necesito saber como estaban compuestos los hombres que los asaltaron ¡Y rápido!, así sabré que tipo de refuerzos necesitamos mandar para Legolas.

El consejero asintió, dando una reverencia y retirándose con la misma rapidez con la cual había llegado. El monarca suspiró entonces con pesadez, mientras que atrapaba con su dedo índice y pulgar, el puente de su nariz, en un intento de serenarse.

Éowyn le dio una mirada preocupada, antes de que sus gráciles facciones se suavizaran.

- No hay nada de que inquietarse, Aragorn -dijo ella, dulcemente- Se ha dicho que nuestros hombres están heridos, pero ninguno murió. Y, sobre Legolas, no tengas cuidado, estoy segura de que podrá encargarse de esos ladronzuelos.

- Aun así, no debió de ser tan imprudente, debió de pensar mejor las cosas antes de decidir ir tras ellos -repuso con firmeza-.

- ¿Imprudente? -cantó ella- Sí me das el permiso de decirlo, me parece ser que el Aragorn que yo conozco, y que decidió embarcarse sin compañía hacia los Senderos de Los Muertos, no era muy prudente que yo recordara.

- Gimli y Legolas me acompañaron -rebatió-.

- Porque no te hubiesen dejado marchar solo. Creo que en ese momento, yo no debí pedirte que me llevaras contigo, sino debí imponerme e ir.

Aragorn únicamente sonrió por el recuerdo, negando apenas con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes por él, Legolas regresara con bien, él es un gran guerrero.

- Es un elfo.

- Sí, un elfo que es bueno con las armas, y bastante apuesto también -agregó jovialmente-.

El comentario logró que una mueca de extrañeza pero al mismo tiempo de diversión se hiciera presente en las facciones del ojiverde.

- ¿Crees que Legolas es apuesto?

- ¡Obviamente! Ya lo has dicho, es un elfo y es tan perfecto, me gustaría tanto tener un cabello como el suyo -y pasó sus dedos entre sus largos rizos rubios- Sí llego a tener una hija, haré todo lo posible para que Legolas la note.

Sin poderlo evitar, Aragorn se carcajeó ante tal confesión.

- ¿Es gracioso? -preguntó ella, con falsa indignación aunque una discreta sonrisa en sus labios delataba la mentira-.

- Y mucho -concordó-.

- Pues no le veo la gracia, no estoy contando una broma ¿Acaso Legolas no es hermoso?

El rey se tomó algunos momentos para meditar la respuesta. Ciertamente, Legolas, como cualquier elfo, poseía una belleza pura digna de su raza. Las ocasiones en las cuales Aragorn había reparado en eso, siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que era engañoso, porque con aquella apariencia, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una criatura pacifica e inofensiva, cuando en realidad era todo un combatiente hasta el último de sus dorados cabellos.

- Sí -masculló entonces el pelinegro-.

Éowyn puso entonces una mueca gustosa por haber ganado la razón.

- Es hermoso -agregó luego el rey-.

Y esta vez fue Aragorn el que dibujó una calurosa sonrisa ante sus propias palabras, como si recién cayera en cuenta que realmente las había dicho.

_**Continuara... **_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Bien, otro capítulo más y yo me alegro de haber sido capaz de terminarlo XD

Agradezco mucho, mucho a quienes se han tomado la molestia de darme sus opiniones, espero realmente estar haciendo un trabajo decente, la verdad es que creo que se me da mejor escribir acerca de ninjas, demonios y tramas peculiares a modo de one-shot, jajaja.

En fin, ojalá se me ocurra pronto que poner para el siguiente capítulo, con eso de que mi Inspiración esta de vacaciones y mis dos neuronas trabajan a marcha forzada por eso. Bien, no me alargo más y agradezco nuevamente a quienes leen esta locura mía ¡Nos veremos pronto!

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_El amor es una comedia en la que los actos son muy cortos y los entre actos larguísimos__..._" ——°¤:.


	4. Chapter IV

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**HiStOrIa dE uN AmOr **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo IV**

**L**uego de -hasta cierto punto- pasar un día agotador, lo último que Legolas esperaba al regresar de su pequeña campaña contra los ladrones, era encontrarse con los reproches del rey de Gondor. Se había asegurado de dejar el cargamento de mithril en las manos correspondientes, así que una vez hecho eso, se encaminó hacia el palacio, mas apenas había llegado, con el anochecer ya caído, cuando Aragorn -quien estaba en compañía de Faramir, su inseparable consejero- nada más de verlo, pareció abalanzarse cubriéndolo de reprimendas, lo que le hizo recordar vagamente los regaños que Gandalf solía darle a Pippin o Merry cuando cualquiera de los dos hacía alguna travesura.

- Aragorn -dijo, cuando pudo tener la oportunidad de defenderse- Me parece que no es para tanto. Estoy bien, los ladrones ya han sido apresados y el mithril fue recuperado, todo fue más sencillo de lo que imaginas.

- Sí, pero pudo no serlo, Legolas -respondió el hombre contrariado- Pudiste necesitar refuerzos o salir gravemente herido.

- No imagines cosas que no son. Salí perfectamente bien, no fue más que una escaramuza de niños para mí.

- Oh, entonces ¿Qué significa eso que tienes en el brazo?

El príncipe llevó su mirada hacia donde Aragorn señalaba, topándose con un corte que se extendía por el costado de su brazo izquierdo, que había desgarrado la ropa y claramente dañado la piel, pues se notaba además la sangre seca que la cubría.

- Una ridiculez -dijo, con un tono completamente desinteresado- En medio de la pelea una de sus flechas me alcanzó, pero como puedes ver, apenas y se trató de un pequeño rasguño.

Pero la mueca en el rostro de Elessar estaba muy lejos de estar conforme.

- Se me ha dicho que las flechas que usaban esos sujetos estaban envenenadas, muchos de los hombres que se enfrentaron a ellos, están en las Casas de Curación por intoxicación.

- Bien, es cierto -aceptó el rubio- Pero para mí es apenas un veneno notable, no me pasara nada y estaré perfectamente para el día de mañana.

- De eso nada, tú te vienes conmigo ahora mismo.

- ¿A dónde?

- Vamos a curar esa herida -respondió impasiblemente el ojiverde- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

- Te he dicho que me encuentro bien.

-Lo creeré cuando me encargue yo de eso.

Por el tono de voz usado, y la determinación que se encontraba en los ojos del soberano, era muy claro que no importaban cuantas negativas se le dieran, pues insistiría lo necesario para salirse con la suya. Y ciertamente lo hizo, pues Legolas no tuvo más opción que terminar cediendo, pues lo que menos deseaba era que el rey se llevase un disgusto con él por tan poca cosa.

Con resignación, el elfo se despidió de Faramir y obedientemente siguió al empecinado Strider, hasta un lugar al cual no había accedido antes, a pesar de tener prácticamente el permiso para entrar en cualquier parte del palacio. Era nada más y nada menos que la Habitación del Rey. Aragorn entonces le hizo sentar en un largo sillón revestido de exquisitas telas, mientras que él preparaba las cosas que necesitaba, y que le aclaró, que como todo buen sanador, tenía todo tipo de instrumentos con fines médicos en su alcoba.

Así, mientras el rey limpiaba la herida, Legolas se tomó ese tiempo para pasear su vista por todo el lugar. Los marcos de las ventanas eran de un color plateado, mientras que las finas cortinas que hondeaban suavemente con la brisa nocturna, eran rojas. Había bastantes velas puestas en bellos candelabros por toda la habitación, alumbrando perfectamente. La cama era enorme, coronada por un dosel, los postes cuyo color era el dorado, estaban preciosamente tallados con diversas figuras, y los cortinajes que rodeaban la cama, eran rojos también, como muchas cosas más que se encontraban en la estancia.

- Esto ya esta -exclamó Aragorn, al terminar de ajustar el vendaje colocado- Y es un perfecto trabajo, debo agregar.

- Seguro, un simple rasguñito curado y crees tener las capacidades de Lord Elrond.

El edain le dio una mirada de indignación fingida, mientras que Legolas se limitaba a perder sus ojos azules a su alrededor, poniéndose finalmente de pie.

- Es una habitación bastante fastuosa -reveló- Digna de un rey.

El hombre suspiro con cansancio, denotando con eso que no apoyaba del todo la idea.

-La han decorado así para mí... no es que realmente yo esté de acuerdo con todos estos lujos -se encogió de hombros- Son demasiados.

- Eres el rey, Estel -replicó, acercándose lentamente hacia una de las ventanas que se encontraban abiertas-.

- Sí, y ya me estoy cansando de que todo mundo tenga la afición de recordármelo cada vez que se les presenta la oportunidad.

- Lo que sucede es que cada vez que a ti se te presenta la oportunidad, lo olvidas.

Aragorn gruñó algo entre dientes, pero no dijo nada más, permitiendo que el elfo recorriese la gran estancia, deteniendo en ocasiones su atención en algún objeto que le pareciese peculiar.

Un largo suspiro escapó de la boca del monarca, al tiempo que sin ceremonia alguna, se sacaba la corona dejándola a un lado en el sillón en el que estaba sentado, y sacudiendo después enérgicamente sus cabellos negros con ambas manos, hasta que finalmente, quedaron lo suficientemente desordenados-arreglados para su gusto personal.

- Estoy pensando seriamente en dejar de usar la corona -comentó casi al aire-.

Al instante, los ojos sorprendidos de Legolas se incrustaron en su persona.

- ¿Quieres dejar de ser rey? -y había un tono asombrado en su voz-.

Ante tan sincera muestra de sorpresa por parte del príncipe, el hombre no pudo hacer otra cosa más que comenzar a reír gustosamente.

- No, no -dijo, parando su risa- No, me has malentendido, no es que desee abandonar el cargo de rey. Me refiero únicamente a ya no usar la corona todos los días... es pesada y me es incómoda.

Legolas ahora fue quien rió, aunque por lo bajo, tanto de su interpretación, como de las palabras de Aragorn que habían sido acompañadas de un gesto sobre su cabeza, que trataba de expresar la situación.

- Lamento decírtelo, pero es obligación de un rey portar su corona siempre y ante todos los demás.

- Quizás pueda crear una ley respecto a eso.

- Sería una ofensa a las costumbres de la realeza, incluso yo tengo que portar una corona cuando estoy en Mirkwood, al igual que mis padres. Aunque, las coronas élficas son más sencillas y ligeras de llevar.

- Esa podría ser una solución.

- ¿Cuál?

- Pues... -arqueó ambas cejas, tratando de darle énfasis a sus palabras- Cambiar la corona por una de estilo élfico, sería lógico, pues pase mi infancia entre elfos.

- En ese caso, únicamente ofenderías a la realeza de Gondor, dudo mucho que a tu gente le agrade que hagas tal cosa.

- Bien, entonces no me queda más que sufrir mi destino ¿No es así?

- Exactamente, es así como se habla.

- Tu humor se ha vuelto tan primoroso como el del buen Gimli.

- Algo debía de aprenderle a nuestro temperamental amigo... y definitivamente, no iba a ser lanzar hachazos por aquí y por allá.

- Sí eso has aprendido de Gimli, creo que lo mejor es no saber que has aprendido de mí.

- Tienes razón, no querrás saberlo.

Los dos se sonrieron con el buen humor que los tiempos de paz habían traído consigo, y que, a pesar del tedio que pudiese llegar a hacer mella en ellos, aun así, hasta ahora no había sido capaz de menguar aquella chispa de alegría que anidaba en los corazones de aquellos que se habían aventurado en la peligrosa misión para deshacerse del Anillo Único.

- Han sido cosas buenas, Aragorn, no lo dudes -dijo, queriendo aclararlo a pesar de la broma- Eres el más excepcional de los hombres que conozco, capaz de hacer que el atroz concepto que tienen muchos elfos sobre los humanos, sea completamente erróneo.

- No creo que yo sea tan excepcional -soltó, suspirando mientras que repentina e inesperadamente, sus ojos parecían adquirir una apariencia opaca- Si fuese tan grande como dices, quizás Arwen no se habría enamorado de alguien más.

Con sorpresa, Legolas entreabrió los labios con la intención de decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos.

La pesadumbre que se posó sobre el rey fue tan clara que el elfo pudo notarla a la perfección.

El tema de Arwen no se tocaba. Nunca. Al menos esa parecía haber sido la regla que se instaló entre todos los miembros de la Comunidad del Anillo, que permanecieron viviendo en Minas Tirith por el mismo motivo del que no hablaban. La desdicha de Aragorn era tan notable, que todos decidieron jamás tocar aquel tema tan delicado, ya que ni siquiera el mismo rey pronunciaba el nombre de la bella hija de Elrond, como si el hacerlo, provocara un dolor insoportable, y quizás, así había sido.

Mas, a pesar de la pena que ahora cubría a Aragorn, el eldar era capaz de notar que iba acompañada también de un inconfundible paño de resignación, que se notaba en las facciones -súbitamente cansadas- del rostro del pelinegro.

Cerrando los ojos durante unos momentos, tratando de aclararse a si mismo, Legolas volvió a abrirlos, enfocando esta vez su mirada azulina sobre su entristecido amigo.

- La grandeza no tiene nada que ver... el amor se manda a si mismo, y no hay cosas que puedan obligarlo a presentarse -comenzó, con un tono de barítono bastante suave- Puede ser que la persona que haya atrapado el amor de Arwen no sea ni la mitad de gloriosa que tú, pero, eso no fue decisión de ella, sino de su corazón. Y, lo que ahora debes de hacer, es quererla, por el sentimiento sincero que en su momento te entregó... quererla como si llevara tu propia sangre, y dejar que poco a poco el amor que tienes por ella vaya disminuyendo hasta que deje de doler.

De alguna forma, Aragorn pareció encontrar aquello bastante divertido, porque se rió sin alegría, y sonrió sin entusiasmo.

- Mellon nin, hermosas son tus palabras, pero temo que debo declinarlas... ¿Qué podría saber de desamores alguien perfecto y hermoso como tú?, mi angustia esta alejada de todo aquello que hubieses podido leer o escuchar en canciones.

Legolas entonces sonrió, aproximándose hacia donde se encontraba el hombre, tomando asiento nuevamente frente a él, como cuando le estaba curando la efímera herida en su brazo.

Sus ojos azules se movieron examinando pausadamente el rostro del rey, y pronto, una expresión dotada de ternura agració aun más sus facciones.

- Puedo saber lo suficiente -dijo entonces, con la misma suavidad de antes- Ya que hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que siquiera tú hubieses nacido o tu padre, yo también amé y perdí.

La revelación consiguió que el semblante sombrío de Aragorn cambiase abruptamente, y ahora fuese un mohín de completa admiración lo que adornase su rostro.

- ¿Cómo? -articuló- ¿Tú, Legolas? ¿Cómo podría haberte pasado eso? ¿Murió?

El príncipe negó pacientemente con la cabeza, mientras que la sonrisa permanecía imperturbable en sus labios.

- No murió -aclaró-.

- Entonces... -Aragorn paró a mitad de lo que pensaba, tratando de reordenar sus ideas- ¿Nunca le dijiste?

- Estoy seguro de que lo sabía muy bien.

Pero la expresión de confusión completa en el rostro del exmontaraz no mejoró, haciendo que Legolas le mirase de la misma forma en la cual una madre miraría a su ingenuo hijo cuando no entendiese algo.

- Te contaré, Estel -decidió finalmente- Era la elfa más hermosa que hubiese visto a mis pocos años, aun ahora, pienso que era uno de los seres más bellos de toda Arda, incluso más que la Dama Galadriel, sin afán alguno de ofenderla. Pero su gran hermosura también era interior... todo en ella era de la más inalcanzable perfección, como un regalo de los Valar. Yo solía contentarme únicamente con mirarla de lejos y adorarle en silencio. Tuve muchas oportunidades para hablar con ella, de ser su compañía, de disfrutar incluso de la gentileza de sus sonrisas. Ella sabía más de la vida que yo y de igual forma, le fue fácil adivinar aquellos sentimientos que le profesaba, que día con día se hacían más latentes en mí, pero... los rechazó, sin siquiera usar palabras en realidad. Aunque yo lo entendí.

Aragorn escuchaba con atención, como si de un cuento bastante antiguo y lejano le estuviese siendo revelado, e, indudablemente, de alguna manera, eso era lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Cuando eso pasó -continuó- No deseché ese amor, porque no podía... incluso cuando ella escogió a otro para compartir su felicidad, aún entonces, yo sabía que no era capaz de borrarla de mis pensamientos, por más que me doliera cada parte de mí, incluso aunque eso pudiera causarme la muerte.

Los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron, con un ligero aire analítico, para después clavarse en los de Legolas, que aguardaba pacientemente a cada una de sus acciones.

- Los elfos mueren de pena -dijo algo que era muy bien sabido- ... ¿Tú dolor se hizo más ligero y te permitió vivir?

- De cierta forma -enderezó un poco su postura- Cuando algo como esto sucede, los elfos únicamente tenemos dos salidas. Morir de tristeza o vivir por alegría.

- Creo que no alcanzo a comprender -expresó sinceramente-.

- Se dice, Aragorn, que cuando la persona amada es feliz, tú debes compartir esa felicidad aunque no seas responsable ni participe de ella. Es duro, no hay duda, pero debes hacer todo lo posible para que la alegría de quien amas se vuelva la tuya, solamente por la dicha de verle con bien es que debes de tomar fuerzas para seguir tu camino.

El silencio cayó en la Habitación Real, sin embargo en el aire aun parecía flotar la voz de Legolas, que hacía un tranquilo murmullo en los pensamientos que comenzaban a reunirse en la cabeza de Elessar. Cada palabra y cada frase se entrelazaban, dándole nuevas perspectivas y anidando en su mente tanto preguntas como respuestas.

Con un inaudible suspiro, Aragorn observó a su compañero apenas unos segundos, antes de romper el silencio apaciguado que los envolvía.

- Hablas de ella con mucha devoción -indicó- ¿Sientes todavía ese amor?

Por respuesta inmediata, Legolas negó con la cabeza.

- Hace mucho tiempo que ese amor se fue, mis palabras son únicamente un fiel reflejo a los sentimientos que por ella tuve.

- Sin embargo... -Aragorn hizo una pausa- Nuestra situación puede asemejarse hasta cierto punto, pero no es igual. Legolas, a ti jamás te dieron promesas, ni te colmaron de palabras de amor, ni mucho menos, te hicieron crearte la ilusión de una vida al lado de la persona que amas. Tu dolor no es el mismo que el mío, tú ya tenías el conocimiento de que tu cariño no era correspondido, en cambio yo, creía tan firmemente que sí, que pude haber apostado mi vida y la de todos mis camaradas por ello.

- Jamás he dicho que nuestros pesares sean los mismos -aclaró sosegadamente, sin inmutarse ni un poco a pesar de ver cierta acusación en la mirada del rey- Ningún amor puede ser comparado ni igualado con otro, y lo mismo sucede con los sinsabores provocados por esos amores. Puedo comprender tu pena hasta cierto grado, no soy ajeno a los sentimientos tan dolientes que te rodean, y sé también que la única forma de puedas liberarte de ellos no es otra sino dejarlos ir.

- ¿Cómo? -si su voz hubiese sido pronunciada con más fuerza, se hubiese convertido en reproche- ¿Cómo podría olvidar este amor tan infructífero y desdichado?

Legolas se puso de pie tan súbitamente, que causó un breve sobresalto en el edain, que lo observó con una mezcla de vulnerabilidad y abatimiento.

Inclinándose un tanto, el elfo colocó sin mucha fuerza una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho del rey, atreviéndose apenas a darle un apretón ligero.

- _Siempre que haya un hueco en tu vida, llénalo de amor_ -la voz de Legolas le llegó fuerte y clara, como el sonido de las olas en el mar- _No pienses, sufriré. No pienses, me engañaran. No pienses, dudaré. Ve simplemente, diáfanamente, regocijadamente, en busca del amor. ¿Qué índole de amor? No importa ¡Todo amor esta lleno de excelencia y nobleza!_

La mano blanca del eldar abandonó su posición, al mismo tiempo que Legolas se arrodillaba, quedando en cuclillas, mirando ahora hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos del rey.

- _Ama todo lo que puedas, ama a quien puedas, pero ¡Ama siempre!_ _No te preocupes de la finalidad de tu amor, el amor lleva en sí mismo su finalidad _-y esta vez, su mano se posó sobre la rodilla del soberano, tocándole también apenas- Y recuerda bien, Aragorn... _No te juzgues incompleto porque no responden a tus ternuras, el amor lleva en sí su propia plenitud._

Finalmente, Legolas volvió a ponerse de pie, ante la mirada absorta que le dedicaba en ese momento el soberano.

- _Siempre que haya un hueco en tu vida_ -repitió, con una sonrisa cándida delineándose apenas en sus labios- _Llénalo de amor_.*****

El príncipe se quedó unos momentos contemplando al rey, permaneciendo en quietud en aquella callada observación. Sin embargo, cuando lo juzgó adecuado, ando en dirección a la salida, con toda la intención de abandonar el lugar.

- Te deseo muy buena noche, Estel -dijo conforme se marchaba-.

Finalmente llegó hasta la puerta, abriéndola con especial cuidado y cerrándola tras de él de igual forma, dejando al edain en completa soledad, con sus cavilaciones.

El tiempo pasó, haciendo que la noche avanzara más, dejando que la luna se posara como absoluta reina en el cielo ennegrecido, manchado de estrellas. Para el momento en el que Aragorn salió de su ensimismamiento personal, seguramente ya todos debían de estar durmiendo en el reino. Con expresión ausente y de forma silenciosa, el ojiverde mudó sus indumentarias por ropas de cama, y después, apagando las velas una a una, dejó todo en oscuridad. Terminó yéndose a la cama, refugiándose bajo finas sabanas y mullidas almohadas.

Y esa noche, luego de mucho tiempo, se durmió con una sonrisa embelleciendo su rostro.

**A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş** **A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş**

Con franqueza, Faramir se sentía completamente inundado por la curiosidad, lleno de una intriga de la cual no podía deshacerse por más que tratara de pensar en otras cosas.

Y no era para menos, pues el rey se encontraba de un misterioso humor inmejorable.

A primera hora de la mañana, habían tenido una junta con el Consejo, así que el senescal se esperaba que Aragorn se presentara dando una muy mala cara, sin embargo, contrariamente a todo eso, el gobernante hizo acto de presencia mostrándose tan fresco como la mañana misma. La junta fue larga y un tanto tediosa en algunas partes, pero ni eso consiguió que el soberano apartara la expresión placida de su rostro.

Ahora finalizada la reunión, Faramir caminaba a su lado por el último piso del palacio, mientras le daba un recuento de las cosas que tenían de reserva en la Armería principal. Aragorn continuaba ostentando aquella aura armoniosa que daba la impresión de darle tanta paz a su figura.

Justo cuando pasaban frente al Campo de Práctica que el rey hacía muy poco había terminado de adecuar -principalmente para su propio uso-, Elessar se detuvo, aproximándose a la baranda de piedra, cuyos pilares habían sido tallados de forma bastante artística. Una vez que se encontró junto a ella, situó su mano derecha sobre la fría piedra, clavando sus ojos al frente, más, su mirada se ubicaba hacia abajo en un punto en especial. Faramir, intrigado, se instaló junto a él, buscando también con la vista aquello que había capturado la atención de su rey. No fue difícil que encontrar dicha cosa, ya que era bastante notorio que Aragorn estaba mirando a la única persona presente en el Campo de Entrenamiento, que no era nadie más salvo el mismo Príncipe Legolas, que en aquellos instantes, practicaba con su arco, lanzando fechas que daban sin excepción alguna siempre en el blanco. A pesar de la altura y la distancia en la que estaban ellos dos, aun así eran capaces de apreciar bastante bien la forma en la cual el elfo hacía gala de sus habilidades.

Fue entonces cuando el pelinegro hizo una pregunta que a parte de descolar un poco al senescal, terminó causándole más intriga referente hacia Aragorn.

- Faramir -le había llamado- ¿Cuáles son aquellas cosas que tú amas? -preguntó-.

Por unos segundos, Faramir fue incapaz de responder, pues no estaba muy seguro a que había venido aquella pregunta, sin embargo, la mirada del rey le decía claramente que estaba esperando por una respuesta.

- Pues... -comenzó el senescal, de una forma titubeante- Mi esposa -dijo al fin- El reino, el trabajo que hago a su servicio, Majestad, y el recuerdo de mis familiares que ya no se encuentran entre nosotros -finalizó-.

La gentileza en la sonrisa que le mostró Aragorn fue una que a pesar de todo, en contadas ocasiones Faramir había sido capaz de ver.

- Ama todo lo que puedas, amas a quien puedas, pero ama siempre -pareció recitar, con un tono tan solemne como para presentarse ante el propio Consejo- Eres afortunado, Faramir.

En ese momento, el pobre consejero comenzaba ya a cuestionar acerca de la salud del rey, o si es que por alguna razón, se había encontrado alguna especie de pócima revitalizadora o semejantes.

- Ya lo creo, mi Rey -optó por responderle, pese a sus propios pensamientos- También tú lo eres, Aragorn, que lo sepas siempre.

Aragorn no le respondió, limitándose únicamente a observar como Legolas lanzaba tres flechas al mismo tiempo, acertando la primera en el centro, y las otras dos con habilidad, una arriba y otra abajo.

Y entonces, sonrió otra vez.

- Sí, tienes razón -contestó al fin- Lo soy.

Faramir no alcanzaba a comprender -y temía que si seguía mortificándose por encontrar la respuesta, comenzaría a dolerle la cabeza-, así que no tuvo más opción que la de permanecer en silencio al lado del monarca, y así los dos fueron testigos, una vez más, de la gran capacidad que el elfo de Mirkwood tenía con aquel arco que en sus manos, parecía ser una bendición de destreza.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Primero que nada, comenzare con aclarar cosas:

***** Las letras en cursiva para nada provienen de mí, en realidad es un ¿Poema? ¿Escrito? (es que siempre he tenido problemas para clasificarlo) cuyo nombre siempre se toma popularmente por del "Llénalo de Amor", de **Amado Nervo** -gran poeta mexicano, que vivió entre finales de los mil ochocientos y principios de los mil novecientos-. Francamente, desde que lo leí la primera vez, me ha parecido quizás el mejor escrito que ha pasado frente a mis ojos. Siempre tuve la inquietud de poder usarlo en alguna de mis historias, pero ninguna se prestaba para eso XD al menos hasta ahora.

Ok, ahora, respecto al capitulo... ¡No sé!, no pregunten, simplemente esta cosa rara salió de mi dañada cabecita 9.9 (culpen a que no he comido). Bien, no hay nada más que decir, salvo que me retiro, agradeciendo mucho sus opiniones. ¡Espero encontrarnos en el siguiente capitulo!

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_El amor es una comedia en la que los actos son muy cortos y los entre actos larguísimos__..._" ——°¤:.


	5. Chapter V

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**HiStOrIa dE uN AmOr **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**Capítulo V**

**H**abía pasado todo el día en las cocinas, asombrando con su presencia a las mujeres que trabajaban afanosamente en ellas, y que después de sobreponerse a la sorpresa de ver -por primera vez para todas- a alguien de la Gente Hermosa tan cerca, aceptaron gustosamente su intervención y accedieron sin duda alguna a dejarlo permanecer allí, dándole un libre acceso a todos los instrumentos, e incluso aceptando sus sugerencias en algunas comidas y su ayuda, cuando quiso aportarla.

Legolas quería conocer cada aspecto posible de aquella raza a la cual su padre no era muy adepto, y ciertamente, uno podía aprender a conocer de otras culturas comenzando desde algo tan sencillo como las cosas con las cuales se alimentaban y cómo las preparaban. La verdad era que no había sentido hambre en ningún momento, pues había probado muchos de los platillos que se preparaban, y que llevaban cosas que él estaba acostumbrado a comer.

Para cuando había salido, se dio cuenta de que Aragorn llevaba ya tiempo buscándole, aunque lógicamente, nadie se pudo imaginar que él estaría en las Cocinas. Se presentó pues en el despacho del rey -aquel que compartía con Faramir-, y luego de los saludos -y hasta algunos pequeños reproches por desaparición- pertinentes, el hombre se apresuró a contarle el motivo por el cual le buscaba.

- Ha llegado otra carta de tu padre -le indicó- Y como creo que debes suponer, es para ti.

Entusiasmado por la noticia, el elfo se apresuró a tomar el pergamino enrollado que el ojiverde le extendía y que llevaba el sello de su padre. Una vez que lo tuvo, procedió a tomar asiento.

- ¿El mensajero que lo trajo ya se fue? -cuestionó mientras quitaba el sello de cera-.

- Bueno... sí, y se fue tan rápido como un halcón puede irse.

- ¿Esta vez mando a uno?

- Sí -respondió- Y era un halcón bastante temperamental, por cierto.

Ya sin ningún obstáculo, Legolas comenzó a leer detenidamente y al terminar, su ceño se encontraba fruncido mientras su rostro reflejaba una expresión un tanto inconforme.

- ¿Malas noticias? -se atrevió a preguntar el rey-.

El rubio levantó la vista, enfocándola en el soberano.

- No... no lo son.

- ¿Entonces por qué es esa cara tan poco esperanzadora, mellon nin?

- En esta ocasión no son noticias personales ni de casa... es sólo que él quiere restablecer una alianza que había entre Lothlórien y Mirkwood, y desea que sea vaya yo en representación suya, aprovechando que me estoy quedando en un lujar fijo y no he salido a mirar el mundo, como me sugirió que hiciera.

- Así que quiere que funjas como embajador ¿Vas a hacerlo?

- Naturalmente, no hay muchas cosas que mi padre me haya pedido hacer y yo haya rechazado y definitivamente no puedo hacerlo con algo de esta magnitud.

- Entonces... -hizo una prolongada pausa- Tienes que irte.

- Sí.

- ¿Cuándo? -se apresuró a preguntar-.

- La reunión con la Dama Galadriel ha sido ya citada dentro de una semana, supongo que debo comenzar a empacar y partir.

- ¿Tu padre ya había hecho planes sin consultarte?

- Seguramente confió en que podría y aceptaría hacerlo.

Los dos guardaron silencio, cada uno con una opinión bastante diferente del asunto.

- Acompáñame -soltó repentinamente el príncipe-.

- ¿Cómo dices? -pero a pesar de haber preguntado, Elessar había escuchado perfectamente bien-.

- Ven conmigo -repitió esta vez, con exaltación al tiempo que se ponía de pie- Hagamos este viaje sólo tú y yo ¡Piénsalo, Aragorn! Será como volver en el pasado, aunque ahora no tendremos ninguna sombra ni preocupación pesando sobre nosotros.

Por alguna razón, las palabras de Legolas sonaban infinitamente tentadoras.

- No estoy muy seguro... sería un viaje de varios días, entre nuestra ida, nuestra estancia ahí y nuestro regreso -pero a pesar de lo que decía, una sonrisa se estaba haciendo presente involuntariamente en sus labios- El Consejo se pondría cabeza arriba, haría un escándalo y en el asombroso caso de que aceptaran que me fuese, insistirían hasta en cansancio en que llevase una escolta y... ¡Por los orcos de Mondor, que demonios! ¡Vamos!

El rostro del elfo se iluminó ante tal respuesta, y Aragorn mostró el entusiasmo ante aquella perspectiva que había planteado el príncipe.

Justo aquel momento eligió el Príncipe de Ithillien para hacer acto de presencia, entrando y encontrándoles tan animados a ambos, de una forma tan notoria que le fue difícil no darse cuenta.

- Saludos a los dos -fueron las primeras palabras que salieron del senescal- ¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias?

Elessar sonrió con algo de socarronería antes de responder.

- Unas muy interesantes por la decisión que he tomado respecto a ellas -dijo el rey- Y que en cuanto se las diga al Consejo, provocaré una o dos rabietas.

- ¿De nuevo, Aragorn? Algo que dice que ya lo haces a propósito.

Por toda respuesta, Faramir recibió una mirada de autosuficiencia por parte del rey.

**A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş** **A****řa****ğøŗ****ŋxLe****ğ****σ****ļ****a****ş**

La primera noche fuera de Minas Tirith les había tomado aun en pleno camino, por lo que ni tardos ni perezosos comenzaron a armar un pequeño campamento en medio de un claro, creando una fogata que pretendió ser lo más discreta posible, pues aunque la amenaza de Sauron ya no pesara sobre ellos, aun así sabían por su experiencia propia como guerreros y como viajeros, que incluso en tierras pacificas o conocidas podrían encontrarse peligros, que eran mejor prever antes de que acontecieran.

Así pues, no fue extraño que cada uno acomodase junto al lugar donde dormirían, sus armas, listas y dispuestas para ser acuñadas en algún momento de necesidad.

Mientras Aragorn aprovechaba también para ingerir algunas de las viandas que había empacado consigo, no dejaba de sonreír tanto interna como exteriormente, pues incluso en el silencio nocturno en el que habían caído, era algo agradable que le complacía bastante. El Consejo se había vuelto una furia, como presupuso, pero eso no evitó de ninguna manera que emprendiese marcha con el príncipe de Mirkwood. Faramir había ayudado a aminorar la "gravedad" de la situación, abogando por el rey, que era obvio, necesitaba un descanso de sus obligaciones reales, que había estado cumpliendo religiosamente hasta ese momento, independientemente del punto de vista de cada uno de los ancianos que conformaban el Consejo. Indudablemente un soberano agobiado no era útil para ningún reino, pues no sería capaz de tomar siquiera decisiones adecuadas o hasta sensatas. Fue por ello que al final el dunedain consiguió salir sin más del reino, bajo las circunstancias que él especificó, nada de escoltas ni ningún alboroto por su partida.

- Está sería sin lugar a dudas, una noche perfecta para comentar grandes hazañas.

Al escuchar la voz del otro, Legolas despegó un poco su vista del arco que sostenía en manos y le dedicó entonces toda la atención a su buen amigo.

- Lo es -reconoció el rubio- Aunque me temo que yo no podría ser el narrador, pues todas mis relevantes hazañas las conoces ya muy bien, principalmente porque todas se dieron en nuestro peligroso viaje.

Pues fuera de ello, el elfo había llevado una existencia tranquila en el Bosque Negro, sin preocuparse de mayores amenazas como aquella tan colosal a la que se enfrentaron.

- En cambio sé que como Strider, tú tendrás muchas cosas para compartir que no te he escuchado aun.

Naturalmente Aragorn no se negó ante aquel comentario, pues sin duda alguna disfrutaba de compartir historias con sus conocidos y amigos, especialmente si era en una noche tan ideal como aquella, con tan buen fuego frente a ellos. De esa manera fue como el moreno comenzó entonces a contar una de sus tantas aventuras a Legolas, quien en ningún momento dejó de escucharle o de prestar su atención a otra cosa, admirando con diversión como en ocasiones el rey se exaltaba con sus propias palabras, como si se sintiese viviendo precisamente el momento que narraba. Hacía tiempo que el eldar no le veía tan relajado y cómodo con su entorno, sabiendo de antemano que aunque Estel era un buen rey que se esforzaba arduamente por ser mejor día con día, aun así, tenía más alma de aventurero que de soberano.

Internamente el elfo se comprometía a tratar de ayudarle de cualquier forma que estuviese a su alcance, pues Aragorn era un amigo muy querido para él y seguramente el que más necesitaba ayuda en aquel momento, debido al peso de una corona y el de un corazón herido. Y dado a que Legolas parecía ser el único que no contaba con pendientes por hacer, era lo lógico entonces que buscase socorrerlo quizás con el doble de empeño, todo en honor al resto de sus buenos amigos que seguramente también querrían ser de ayuda, pero que por sus obligaciones en sus hogares no podían permitirse quedarse al lado del rey.

- Oh, Aragorn, apenas y puedo imaginar todo lo que me cuentas -confesó con una sonrisa- Tus hazañas, esas sí me las imagino, pero todos esos lugares en las cuales sucedieron, definitivamente me cuestan un poco más de trabajo visualizar.

El humano esbozó una sonrisa como si se sintiese orgulloso de aquel hecho.

- Si estuviese en mis manos, no dudes que te llevaría a conocer cada sitio que te he contado -respondió, avivando un poco el fuego de la fogata con una larga rama- Tal vez en algunos años, cuando las cosas sean estables y seguras en Gondor y Arnor, ambos podríamos emprender un pequeño viaje a esos sitios donde pasé por aventuras y desventuras.

La simple perspectiva de todo aquello que planteaba el moreno consiguió que una sonrisa casi extasiada se dibujase en los labios de Legolas.

- Estaría más que encantado de acompañarte a esos lugares.

- Me sigue sorprendiendo el hecho de que con una existencia tan larga como la tuya, hayas visto tan poco de Arda.

- No ha sido tan larga -corrigió con una sonrisa- Sabes que para mi gente yo aun soy un chiquillo.

- Sí, pero para mí has tenido el tiempo suficiente como para visitar el doble de lugares en los que yo he estado.

- En eso te concedo la razón -asintió, casi con una actitud solemne- Pero supongo que nunca sentí la intención de permanecer alejado de Mirkwood por demasiado tiempo.

Ciertamente Legolas sólo había salido de su reino para menesteres simples, que implicaban que viajase a lugares bien conocidos por su familia, siendo que sus deberes en tales lugares usualmente solían tratarse de meras enmiendas o visitas de cortesía. Justo como ahora se encontraba haciendo, marchando a Lothlórien.

- ¿Alguna razón en especial? -cuestionó el pelinegro- ¿Esa elfa de la que antes me contaste?

El elfo negó suavemente con la cabeza, dejando que los destellos rojizos del fuego brillasen reflejándose en sus rubios cabellos.

- No, simplemente no tuve esa inquietud y probablemente no la habría sentido, de no ser porque mi padre me pidió ser parte del Concilio.

- Supongo que por ello no sientes apuración en volver -dijo, casi con un aire pensativo en sus facciones-.

- ¿Él qué? ¿El sentir ahora curiosidad por el mundo de los hombres?

- No -y una sonrisa jocosa apareció en sus labios, mientras entrecerraba los ojos en un gesto afable- El que no tengas esperando por ti a una enamorada o en todo caso, un amado.

El elfo rió suavemente, mientras volvía a negar.

- Tampoco he sentido curiosidad por ello -aunque frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensando detenidamente en sus palabras, para después agregar- Curiosidad no sería la forma correcta de llamarlo, quizá, ninguna otra criatura me ha despertado aquel afecto que te he contado, una vez sentí.

Aragorn no necesitaba hacer demasiadas cuestiones referente a eso, porque él bien entendía que los asuntos del amor eran caprichosos y así como uno podría encontrarse locamente enamorado, pudiera ser que otro apenas y si pensara en ello.

- Tampoco es necesario sentir amor -dijo Estel, aunque rápidamente hizo una mueca como si se reprochase a sí mismo- Me refiero a que podrían esperar por ti debido a un compromiso de índole real, es algo bastante común entre reyes y príncipes.

- Reyes y príncipes humanos -especificó pacientemente él- Esa costumbre la han impuesto ellos porque siempre están deseosos de tener herederos para sus tronos. Para nosotros los elfos, no es tan importante, debido a nuestra existencia casi imperecedera, por eso no solemos hacer acuerdos matrimoniales con demasiada frecuencia.

- Ah, pero seguramente algunos han tenido que llevarse a cabo -dijo con un tono conspirador, como si hubiese descubierto un secreto- Además, estoy seguro de que si tu padre lo solicitara, aceptarías ser parte de uno de esos compromisos.

- Entonces te equivocas, mellon nin, amo a mi padre y lo respeto profundamente, pero jamás podría acatar una petición como esa. Deseo tener una unión con alguien a quien mi corazón elija... supongo que tampoco podría ser cualquiera -agregó algo dubitativamente, estando inseguro en si continuar con su explicación o no- He decidido desde hace tiempo que esa persona deberá buscar las mismas cosas que yo anhelo... por sobre mucho, deseo una familia, lo que significaría tener hijos, algo a lo que muchos elfos no parece llamar su interés.

Debido a que precisamente contaban con una vida técnicamente eterna, no muchos buscaban deseosamente tener una descendencia, aunque ello no les impedía sentir un fuerte sentimiento de veneración por el importante núcleo que era la familia y los lazos irrompibles que en ella se formaban, transmitiendo de generación en generación esa especial apreciación.

Aragorn pensó detenidamente en lo que acababa de escuchar por parte del elfo, aunque no lo metido demasiado, por lo que sus siguientes palabras fueron dichas en el estertor de la despreocupación.

- Habría que casarnos entonces -dijo, con la burla y el buen humor bailando en su voz- Con esa perspectiva caerías muy bien a mis Consejeros, que me urgen a tener herederos.

Legolas miró detenidamente al moreno, sopesando sus palabras con mucha más seriedad de que lo que Elessar podría siquiera llegar a imaginar.

- Oh, Aragorn, no seas cruel con eso -respondió finalmente el elfo con una sonrisa- El matrimonio es un vínculo sagrado entre quienes se unen.

- Vamos, Legolas, no te lo tomes tan seriamente, es una broma.

- Lo sé -respondió con cariñosa resignación- Pero espero y un día no te decidas a andarle haciendo esas proposiciones a toda aquella persona que te diga que desea hijos.

- Jamás podría hacer eso -respondió, soltando luego una carcajada- Creo que debo de comenzar a trabajar mis impresiones en ti, porque me parece que actualmente me tienes ya en un mal concepto.

Con diversión, el elfo negó con la cabeza, sumamente entretenido con tan sencilla platica, Aragorn en cambio, dejó que sus pensamientos se desviasen hacia aquellas anteriores palabras que hubo exteriorizado a manera de juego.

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a su en ese momento dormida comprensión, la mera imagen mental de aquel futuro imaginario que sin querer originó con su inocente broma, le revelaba que dicho escenario no era malo... al contrario, parecía engañosamente perfecto, casi como si rozara en lo ideal; porque, conociendo a Legolas como lo hacía -resultado de su amistad de décadas y décadas-, Aragorn contaba con la certeza de que el elfo no únicamente sería un padre dedicado, sino también un consorte digno de quien fuese.

Por un fugaz instante, tan rápido que casi pudo haber pasado imperceptiblemente, Estel pensó que a él no le incomodaría verse envuelto en un convenio matrimonial, siempre y cuando a quien se prometiese fuese cuando menos, la mitad de lo que Legolas era.

_**Continuara...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

¿Corto? Lo sé, pero imaginé que podría ser el preludio a algo más interesante XD

En fin, excusas validas por mi tardanza, no tengo ni una sola, así que no me queda más remedio que pedir disculpas y, desde luego, agradecerle infinitamente a quienes lean esto. Recen a los Valar por que algo bueno se me ocurra para continuar, jaja.

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Al amor lo pintan ciego y con alas. Ciego para no ver los obstáculos y con alas para salvarlos..._" —°¤:.


End file.
